Truth or Dare
by viddaaaa
Summary: Gara-gara jam pelajaran kosong dan usul Sai main Truth or Dare, rahasia Sasuke yg dipendem dr SMP harus rela dan suka ga suka dia bongkar. nah loh, ternyata Sasuke jg punya rahasia ya.../warn inside/


_gyaaa cerita aneeeh bin gajeee *nunjuk fic dibawah* aku ga tau kedatengan ide drmn bisa nulis cerita itu haha tapi emang kisah kaya gitu sering lho kejadian jaman-jamannya SMP, SMA gitu ~ alhasil aku jd kepikiran nulis cerita begitu hehe yosh! gamau banyak bacot langsung aja yah... _

**disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

**story is mine**

**pairing : SasuSaku again ~**

**genre : romance / humor *maybe* *sori kalo garing***

**WARNING : OOC, typo (s), AU, gaje bin aneh, gak lucu, dsb**

**so, please if you guys don't like, let's leave this fic and don't read**

**but**

**happy reading ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Truth or Dare <strong>

Pagi itu, suasana SMA 1 Konoha terlihat ramai. Murid-murid berseliweran kesana sini di setiap penjuru sekolah. Bisa dilihat, ada yang pagi-pagi datang dengan raut wajah yang sudah cemberut, ada yang kelihatan sedang bahagia karena pagi-pagi sudah terlihat senyum-senyum tidak jelas, ada yang asik mojok berdua dan ada yang lain-lainnya.

Sedangkan di dalam kelas XI IPA 1, suara gemuruh kasak kusuk dan teriakan terdengar paling nyaring. Sebenarnya ada apa ya? Ada apa sih?

"Kyaaaaaaa ~"

"Gantengnyaaaaaa…"

"Ya Tuhan, dia _cool_ bangeeeeet!"

"Kereeeeeen!"

Dan teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari sekumpulan gadis-gadis itu terarah pada sesosok pemuda yang duduk santai di bangkunya. Siapa dia?

"SASUKE!" sebuah suara yang cukup keras, sejenak menghentikan jeritan-jeritan hampir sebagian gadis.

Oh, ternyata makhluk tampan itu adalah Sasuke, eh?

"Hn?" sahutan khas itu terdengar dari mulut pemiliknya.

"Mana buku catatan matematika punyaku?" seorang gadis dengan rambut pink sedikit nyentrik terlihat mendatangi meja Sasuke dan tangannya terulur menagih sesuatu.

"Engga bawa, lupa," jawab pemuda berambut model pantat ayam itu cuek.

"APA? Ah kamu mah masih muda aja udah pikun gitu sih," gadis pink yang bernama Sakura itu menatap pemuda ayam di depannya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa kau bilang? Enak aja aku pikun! Aku kan bilang kalau aku _lupa_!" Sasuke balas menatap Sakura dengan kesal.

"Intinya sekali lupa tetap lupa! Itu namanya pikun, _baka_! Bodo ah, udah janji kan kamu mau balikin hari ini," kata Sakura bersungut kesal dan balik melangkah ke kursi miliknya.

Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang dengan poni menutup sebelah matanya menatap Sakura heran.

"Ada apaan sih _forehead_? Mukamu kusut begitu?" tanya gadis _blonde_ itu heran.

"Kesel In, si Sasuke no _baka_ itu janji balikin buku matematikaku hari ini, eh dianya malah pikun! Untung pelajarannya besok," jawab Sakura sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Ya ampun, masalah kecil gitu doang. Nggak akur banget sih kalian berdua, entar kualat naksir aja, baru tau rasa," si gadis _blonde_ alias Ino itu geleng-geleng kepala heran mendengar kisah pagi sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Apa? Nggak akan ya! _No way, never, forever!_ Cewek-cewek itu aja tuh yang pada aneh bisa naksir makhluk ngeselin macam dia," kata Sakura berkomentar sambil melirik sinis Sasuke. Ucapannya sedikit ketus sih, tapi kalau didengerin lagi kayaknya ada nada ragu dari omongannya deh. Dan yang dilirik sinis malah asik main PSP miliknya.

"Udah ah biarin aja. Mana sih nih Kakashi-_sensei_ biasa banget deh dateng telat!" sekarang gantian Ino mencak-mencak nggak jelas.

"Ah semoga aja nggak masuk," Sakura berkata enteng.

"_I hope so_," Ino mengamini ucapan sahabatnya.

oOo

"Pengumuman woooy!" Ketua kelas XI IPA 1 datang dari luar dan berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ada apaan?" pemuda berambut _blonde_ jabrik bertanya dengan suaranya yang nyaring.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ katanya nggak bisa ngajar, sakit. Dia nggak ngasih tugas sih,tapi pesennya cuma bilang kita jangan berisik selama jam pelajarannya dan.. Dilarang ke kantin," Shikamaru sang ketua kelas menjelaskan.

"Ooooh..." Seisi kelas serempak ber-oh-ria dengan tampang sumringah. Seneng? Yaiyalaaah, orang jam pelajaran ada yang kosong gini. Kapan lagi coba? Biarin aja deh nggak boleh ke kantin, yang penting kan nggak belajar ~

"Main yuk! Aku bosen nih," Naruto - pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu berteriak mengajak teman-temannya main.

"Apaan?" Sebagian bertanya kompak.

"Hemm, ampar-ampar pisang gimana?" jawab Naruto dengan muka berbinar-binar. Yang lain langsung _sweatdropped_ menatapnya.

"Yaelah mainan bocah gitu! Maen ular naga panjangnya bukan kepalang aja yuk?" Kali ini Lee memberi usul yang dilanjutkan _sweatdropped_ kuadrat berjamaah lagi dari teman-temannya. Yaelah Lee, itu lebih bocah kaleeeeee -_-

"Aku tau! Main _truth or dare_ aja, gimana?" Kali ini Sai buka suara. Teman-temannya kini menatapnya antusias.

"Aturannya gimana?" Tanya Ino tertarik.

"Gampang! Kita puterin botol minum ini, dan pas botol itu berhenti muter, liat arah botol ini berhenti di siapa! Yang beruntung,harus milih antara jujur, atau tantangan!" Jelas Sai dengan wajah bangga.

"Trus kalau udah milih antara dua itu, siapa yang ngasih pertanyaan atau tantangannya?" Kali ini Sakura buka suara.

"Orang yang ditunjuk sama si _beruntung_ itu,yang berhak ngasih pertanyaan atau tantangan," jawab Sai lagi.

"Oke, _deal_!" Sebagian besar dari mereka setuju atas peraturan itu. Lumayan, buat ngisi waktu luang kan? Daripada nganggur di kelas. Tapi sebagian lagi milih mundur karena takut jika nanti gilirannya datang, dia diharuskan berkata hal-hal jujur yang aneh-aneh, apalagi disuruh nyatain cinta! Ogah deh, malu kan…

"Aku mulai puter ya!" Sai memutar botol minum hasil jambretannya dari tas milik Lee. Ciee Lee bawa botol minum…

Semua peserta menahan napas, ngeri juga kalau ternyata mereka yang harus kena pertama. Dan stop! Botol itu berhenti, dan tepat mengarah ke…

"Kiba! Ayoo pilih _truth, or dare_?" Tanya Sai diikuti tatapan penasaran dari teman-teman di sekelilingnya. Yang ditatap cuma bisa pasrah.

"_Dare _aja deh, males kalau jujur-jujuran," ucap Kiba mengakui.

"Oke _deal_! Siapa yang kamu pilih buat kasih tantangan?" Tanya Sai.

Kiba diam sejenak, melempar pandangannya ke seluruh teman-temannya. Dia jadi dilema, kayaknya salah kalau pilih tantangan, semua teman sekelasnya ini kan nggak ada yang beres? Pasti ide gila dan menjijikan semua yang dikeluarkan oleh otak-otak licik mereka. Kiba kembali pasrah lalu sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya saat ditatapnya 4 cewek yang juga ikut permainan itu. Aah,pasti tantangan dari cewek nggak sekejam dari cowok kan?

"Aku pilih Ino!" Kata Kiba menunjuk Ino.

"Oke, Ino mau kasih tantangan apa?" Kali ini Sai bertanya pada gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Emm, apa yaa?" Katanya sambil berpikir, lalu ide gila muncul begitu saja di otaknya.

"Aku mau... Sekarang Kiba cium Shino!" Ucap Ino sambil menyeringai puas.

"Apaaaaa?" Kiba dan Shino yang memang ikut permainan itu serentak bertanya dengan wajah kaget.

"Ih ogah ah! Gila kamu ya, aku masih normal nih!" Kiba melirik ke arah Shino dengan tampang jijik.

"Kamu pikir aku nggak normal? Mana mau aku dicium orang kaya kamu, idiiih," Shino ikutan ngelirik jijik ke arah Kiba. Sedangkan yang lainnya mulai terkikik geli melihat pemandangan lucu di depan mereka ini. Dan Ino tertawa puas sudah bisa mengerjai Kiba, haha.

"Aah udah deh, cepetan cium aja susah banget. Nggak pake cinta ini," kali ini Neji yang sejak tadi tidak buka mulut sekarang berkomentar.

"Iya bener," Sasuke menimpali ikut memberi dukungan ucapan Neji.

Kiba melirik sinis kedua pemuda itu lalu membalas ucapan mereka.

"Heh, coba kamu jadi aku Nej, emang kamu mau cium si Lee?" Kiba menuding Lee dengan telunjuknya. Neji langsung menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah ngeri.

"Kamu juga Sas, emang kamu mau cium Naruto?" Kata Kiba lagi.

"Diiih? Ogah banget!" Sasuke ikutan geleng dengan tampang horror. Yang lain malah tambah ngakak.

"Yaudah, kan tadi udah _deal_! Cepetan gih cium, di pipi aja nggak papa deh," Ino memberi keringanan. Akhirnya dengan sangat sangat terpaksa – catat – terpaksa banget lho yaaaa, Kiba mencium pipi Shino diikuti gemuruh tawa dan ledekan menggema di seisi kelas.

"Weeeks!" Kiba mengelap bibirnya ke lengan seragamnya. Sedangkan Shino mengusap-usap pipinya kasar sambil mengucap sumpah serapah tak karuan.

"Oke, lanjut nih!" Sai memutar kembali botol minum itu. Dan… Jeng jeng! Pilihan jatuh pada Tenten!

"Lah kok aku sih?" Tenten sedikit nggak terima.

"Yah orang botolnya berhenti ngadep ke kamu," jawab Sai enteng.

"Kamu pilih apa Ten?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"_Dare_ aja! Aku juga males jujur-jujuran," sahut Tenten malas.

"Oke, sekarang Kiba yang ngasih tantangan ke Tenten!" Perintah Sai.

Kiba manggut-manggut, menatap sekretaris kelas itu dengan seksama dan menemukan sebuah ide di otaknya.

"Aku mau… kamu rayu… Neji!" Kata Kiba sambil nyengir.

"Apa?" Mau nggak mau Tenten teriak sedikit histeris.

"Biasa aja napa mbaaa," si Temari ngelus-ngelus punggung Tenten. Tapi wajah Tenten masih tetep horror, kenapa hari ini dia sial gini? Jelas-jelas seisi kelas bahkan sesekolahnya tau kalau dia kesel banget sama Neji si cowok sok _cool_ tapi genit itu! ( genit itu menurut Tenten doang sih). Ya, sesekolah juga tau kalau Neji emang naksir berat sama Tenten. Tapi si cewek bercepol dua ini, mati-matian nolak Neji yang suka bergenit ria padanya.

"Ogaaaaah!" Tenten geleng-geleng keras. Tapi Neji sebaliknya, malah senyum-senyum ngareeeeep, jeeeh -_-

"Udah buruaaan, pokoknya kamu rayu-rayu dia aja, minta dia jadi pacar kamu, sampe dia mau," Kiba ngomong sambil ngakak.

"Erggggh! Awas kau ya! 'Abis' kamu nanti sama aku!" Tenten mengepalkan tangannya sampai jari-jarinya bunyi. Mau nggak mau Kiba ciut juga sama ketua klub karate sekolahnya ini.

"Yaaa, ampun Ten… Pokoknya rayu aja deh," Kiba akhirnya nyengir menatap Tenten.

"Ekhem…" Tenten akhirnya berdehem sambil beringsut ke arah Neji. Yang lain merhatiin dan ngasih jalan pada Tenten biar leluasa ngerayu Neji.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Neji sambil nahan ketawa.

"Kamu jadi pacar aku ya!" Rayu Tenten, eh ngerayu apa nyuruh sih nih?

"Aah itu mah nyuruh Teeen bukan ngerayuu," kata Sakura sambil ngakak.

"Diem deh Ra!" Tenten memberikan deathglarenya ke arah Sakura. Mau tak mau membuat gadis berambut gulali itu menelan ludahnya sedikit ngeri.

"Yaudah! Akan ku ulang!" Tenten ngalah, dia memang juga sudah setuju akan permainan ini jadi dia nggak boleh curang kan?

"Hemm, Neji..." Kali ini Suara Tenten lebih lembut. Otomatis seisi kelas malah diem dan melongo. Nggak biasa-biasanya jagoan kelas mereka ini ngomongnya alus gitu?

"Ya?" Neji menanggapi akting Tenten itu.

"Jadi pacar aku yaaa? Mau kan hemm? ~" kali ini nadanya dibuat menggoda, tangan Tenten menyentuh lengan Neji dan menatapnya manja. Kali ini semuanya benar-benar menganga. Shock hebat melihat pemandangan aneh bin langka itu! Ya ampun, aturan diabadiin tuh moment!

Sebagian cowok di kelas itu baik yang ikut mainan ataupun tidak, mau tak mau terpana. Mereka ikutan deg degan sendiri padahal bukan mereka yang dirayu. Sedangkan Neji, dia meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Keadaan ini memang sangat diharapkannya, tapi bukan dalam permainan seperti ini, dan kenapa Tenten keliatan begitu serius dan menjiwai begini?

"Nejiiii? Kau melamun? Kenapa cuekin akuuu?~" kali ini nada suara Tenten berubah merajuk. Neji jadi salah tingkah beneran, wajahnya memerah.

Kali ini, wajah yang lainnya berubah menahan tawa, menangkap wajah gugup Neji saat itu. Bahkan, Kiba dan Naruto sudah ngakak meskipun tidak sengakak biasanya, mereka masih mau menghargai pertunjukan langka di depannya ini.

"Emm," Neji menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. Nggak biasanya dia begini kan? Kok jadi salting gini sih?

"Jadi?" Tenten menunggu jawaban Neji.

"Aku… y – Ya, mau jadi pa – pacarmu," jawab Neji sedikit terbata-bata. Kok jadi gugup kaya sepupunya gini sih ya?

"Makasih, sayaaaaang~" Tenten memeluk lengan Neji sambil nyengir lebar. Menambah gugup jantung Neji yang memang sejak tadi sudah melompat-lompat ga karuan (?)

"I-iyaa," kata Neji lagi. Dia masih bengong menatap perubahan sikap gadis pujaannya ini. Tapi justru bikin Neji tambah cinta deh sama Tenten...

"Hei _baka_! Jangan ge-er deh, ngapain kamu ngeliatin aku kaya gitu hah?" Yaaah Tenten balik lagi deh jadi jantan...

"Hah?" Neji kaget, sadar dari lamunannya.

Yang lain langsung ngakak menatap wajah bloon Neji. TenTen langsung beringsut balik ke tempat duduknya sambil melirik Neji sinis.

"Udah Nej, ngayalnya udah dulu yaaa. Nanti lanjut lagi di rumah," ucap Sasuke meledek. Neji langsung mendeathglare Sasuke.

"Oke oke, Tenten berhasil! Sekarang puter lagi ya!" Kata Sai sambil memutar kembali botol minumnya.

Botol berputar cukup lama, sampai berhenti di depan… Jeng jeng (back sound lagi).

"Sasuke!" Teriak Lee bersemangat. Emangnya kenapa ya dia semangat banget?

"Weeeh sekarang giliranmu _Teme_!" Naruto ikutan histeris semangat.

"Hn?" Sasuke menggumam dengan nada kesal.

"Pilih apa Sas?" Tanya Sai _to the point_.

"_Truth_ aja, aku bosan dari tadi _dare_ terus," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Yaah pemuda ini pikir mungkin disuruh jujur apa sih? Hal paling memalukan? Yah, seumur hidup keluarga Uchiha kan nggak pernah malu-maluin, selalu jaga image gituuu ~ trus jujur apa lagi sih? Sasuke cuek-cuek aja, dia lupa kalau ada pertanyaan berbahaya soal kejujuran, tentang… siapa yang disukai hem?

"Jadi, kamu mau Sasuke jujur apa Ten?" Tanya Sai sambil menatap Tenten, meminta jawaban.

"Gampang!" TenTen nyengir licik, idenya itu emang udah muncul pas pertama tau Sasuke yang dapet giliran itu.

"Kamu harus jujur… Siapa cewek yang disuka, sekalian nembak juga ya. Disini ~" kata Tenten puas.

"Lho kok pake nembak? Itu kan namanya tantangan dong bukan jujur?" Sasuke nggak terima, tiba-tiba dia ketar ketir pas tau harus jujur sama perasaannya. Gila, padahal dia udah bener mendem ini perasaan dari waktu SMP dulu, masa tiba-tiba suruh jujur dan nembak dengan cara nggak elit gini?

"Yaah kalo kamu jujur disini nih yaa, kamu sama aja dong nembak itu cewek langsung kan? Jadi nggak ada bedanya Sas, aku cuma mempermudah aja," kata Tenten ngeles. Tapi emang bener sih, kalau Sasuke jujur sekarang di depan semuanya atau mungkin depan orang yang dia suka, yaa itu berarti langsung saja kan sekalian nembak?

"Ya ya, ngerti," Sasuke nurut pasrah. Sekarang dia sibuk ngademin jantungnya yang kebat kebit nggak karuan. Diliriknya gadis yang ditaksirnya dari SMP itu, gadis itu tenang-tenang saja. Dia malah ketawa tiwi sama temen di sebelahnya. Sasuke narik napas dalam-dalam, dia merasa sepertinya ketenaran dan aktingnya yang _cool_ harus terbongkar sampai disini saja (?)

"Aku – Dari dulu…" Sasuke diam sebentar, melihat temen-temennya sekarang tengah memandangnya intens.

"Hemm… Nggak pake siaran ulang ya!" Ucap Sasuke sedikit keras.

"Dari dulu sebenernya… Aku suka sama... Sakura!"

TUT… TUT… TUT…

Hening sejenak. Sunyi seketika. Kali ini semua mata serempak noleh ke yang punya nama. Sakura malah bengong megap-megap kaya ikan koi, pendengarannya masih nggak percaya denger pengakuan si makhluk dingin tapi resek itu.

Detik berikutnya sorak sorai terdengar memenuhi kelas. Ada yang nyenggol bahu Sasuke ngeledek, ada yang colek-colek dagu Sakura, ada yang tepuk tangan nggak jelas, pokoknya jadi rame deh.

"Jadi?" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, kali ini dia menatap Sakura yang masih bengong itu.

Sakura geleng-geleng nggak percaya.

'Omaygaaat, ini bener Sasuke nyatain cinta ke aku? Bukan pura-pura kan? Seseorang tolong tabok aku supaya sadar dari mimpi aneh tapi indah ini (?)' Batin Sakura dalam hati.

Ooooh,jadi dari dulu juga udah sama-sama mendem rasa tooh, tapi gengsi, eh?

"Eh, apa?" Sakura sadar lalu balik natap Sasuke.

"Kamu terima aku atau nggak nih? Ah telmi banget sih! Baru ditembak aja udah bengong gitu, gimana entar kalau aku lamar," Sasuke jadi sewot. Tuh kaaan, udah nembak aja masih nyari ribut nih!

"Kamu nembak apa ngajak perang hah? Yang romantis dikit kek, rayu dulu kek, apa kek gitu! Ngeselin banget," kali ini gantian Sakura yang sewot. Ngomong sama Sasuke emang bikin asep di kepalanya tambah ngebul.

"Ya nembak lah dodol!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Sakura gemas. Yaa memang daritadi mereka duduk sebelahan kok.

"Udah udah, kalian pada nggak ada mesra-mesranya deh?" Ino menggeleng heran liat kelakuan dua temannya ini.

"Maaf…" Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Jadi, kamu nembak yang bener Sas, yang serius," kali ini Sai menengahi.

"Iya," kata Sasuke menurut.

Dia kembali nengok ke cewek di sebelahnya, tapi pandangannya kali ini sedikit melembut.

"Aku sayang sama kamu Saku.. Jadi pacarku yaa hem?" Sasuke menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura dan menunduk menyejajarkan pandangannya agar bisa menatap mata emerald gadis pink itu.

Yang ditatap salting banget gilaaaa… Nggak mungkin banget dia tak terhanyut dan terpesona sama mata gelap onyx dihadapannya sekarang. Sakura sempat menahan napas saat merasa jarak wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Cieee cieee," suara sorak soray itu terdengar diikuti siulan nyaring.

"Terima aja Sakuuuu."

"Cieee _Temeee_, akhirnya nembak juga."

"Ayo terima dooong."

"Ah jawabnya lama banget niiih."

Komentar-komentar itu keluar dari mulut orang-orang di kelas itu. Dua tersangkanya malah masih asik tatap-tatapan dalam diam. Cieeelaaaaaaah~

"Iya… Aku mau," Sakura akhirnya menjawab sambil mengangguk. Tentu saja Sasuke tersenyum senang mendengar jawabannya.

"Cieeeee pasangan baruuuu~"

"Ciuuum ciuuum ciuuum."

Kali ini sorakan itu kembali terdengar, eh tunggu dulu! Ciuum?

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh kaget mendengar sorakan itu. Wajahnya memerah sempurna kini.

Tapi Sasuke malah menyeringai mendengar suruhan teman-temannya itu.

"Maaf yaaaa, sensor!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyambar buku tulis yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya. Menutup pandangan teman-temannya dan...

CUP!

Dua pasang mata emerald membelalak sempurna. Sedang dua pasang mata onyx menyipit dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Hemm, semua gara-gara, _truth or dare_ kan?

**-FINISHED-**

* * *

><p><em>baiklah ampuni saya kalo cerita ini sungguh gajeee, tapi mind to review? arigatou ~<em>


End file.
